Unreasonable, Maybe
by Docnerd89
Summary: Rick Castle did not mean to snoop. A complete lie. His sole intention was to snoop.
1. Chapter 1

" _It wasn't love at first sight. It took a full five minutes." - Lucile Ball_

* * *

 **Ten reasons I hate Rick Castle**

 _1\. I'm always right_ : Because Esposito and Ryan keep teasing us about being in a relationship even though I've told them a several times that we're not. Castle keeps stoking the fire with 'not yet's. But I'm always right, and they're usually wrong. Mostly. Well, okay, so I'm not always right about relationship matters, but that's not the point. I'm just mostly always right, and that's what counts. So yeah, I don't love him.

 _2\. Annoyance_ : I think he lives to annoy me – definitely _loves_ to annoy me. I mean, okay, so sometimes he can be really endearing. Like the time he got me a signed photo of the cast of Temptation Lane. He does have his moments.

 _3\. Juvenile_ : I've said it once and I'll say it again, Castle's like a nine-year-old on a sugar-rush. He can be so immature sometimes. He's always cracking jokes, and he's got this ridiculous bubbly countenance first thing in the morning, and all that energy. God. So okay, it's kind of nice when things get boring at work and he livens everyone up. And fine, he's kinda adorable when he's young at heart and believes in all good things that would make people seem naïve. He did look hot in a totally nerdy way that one time I went over to his place and he was decked up in laser tag gear. Nerdy, I said. Juvenile, ugh.

 _4\. His relationship history_ : He's had two failed marriages. _Two._ His first ex-wife was cheating on him, so I guess that's not his fault. I mean, _if_ I _was_ in a relationship with him, I certainly wouldn't cheat on him. He's a good guy, most of the time. Okay, all the time. He can be a smart-ass sometimes, but not a jack-ass, as he once pointed out. But that's not the point of this list. Er.. His second ex-wife, who I just have a bad feeling about, she didn't cheat on him. He still works with her – and who does that? They split amicably because things weren't working out. It's – it's mature and weird, and just weird. Shut up. I can hate him if I want to.

 _5\. He's a celebrity_ : Totally not my thing. I'm a supremely private person. I do not like to air my dirty laundry in public. Whereas _he_ rides naked on a stolen police horse. Though, there was that time he introduced me to Joe Torre, which was neat and not at all overwhelming. I guess he _has_ earned his status with his books. Although some of that status is the playboy image he plays to the press – I know it's just an act, I'll give him that. I've seen what he's like with his family and friends. With me. He's used his celebrity status for good (though I thought it was conceited then) and helped with some of our cases. Like the time he got us into the Metropolitan American Dance Theatre fundraiser, or when he got our warrants signed by Judge Markway. And I do love his books.

 _6\. I don't need a sugar-daddy_ : My job may not be the best paying, but I'm financially stable. Castle's rich. Wealthy, owns-a-house-in-the-Hamptons rich. He can just throw money around. He did offer to put forth a hundred grand to help me lure someone out to do with mom's case, and – I guess that's one of sweetest, most selfless things anyone has every done for me. Plus he buys me a coffee every morning. I can't hate him for that. But we're just different. He's rich!

 _7\. He thinks he's so funny:_ Ugh. Just ugh. He's always cracking jokes at inappropriate moments (though he's got pretty good _comic_ timing) and the puns. Oh God, the puns. Ryan and Esposito laugh. Lanie finds him funny too. Not me. Nope. Maybe just a little. He does make me smile sometimes.

 _8\. White-knight syndrome:_ He thinks he can just waltz into anyone's life and just try to save them. Or something. He butted into my life and investigated my mom's case though I told him in no uncertain terms that that would be the end of us. It was for a while. He apologized. I accepted. I realized his intentions, and his sincerity that he wouldn't look any further into it. Really when we came by the case again, because of course we did, I was the one who approached him. And he just did whatever I needed. But he keeps doing things like that. Keeps trying to … be there for me. I don't need a white-knight. Though it's nice to have someone to rely on.

9\. He's annoying. Oh, I used that already? Okay, I'll change it when I think of something else. Which I will. Later.

10\. Because I just do. Maybe just not as much as I thought.

* * *

" _You call it madness, but I call it love." -_ _Don Byas._

* * *

Rick Castle did not mean to snoop. A complete lie. His sole intention was to snoop. But he assumed this was something he was not meant to see. Heck, he didn't even know she kept a journal. But it was right there, in her purse, calling out to him. To be fair, it didn't look like a personal journal, just a random book. It was marked with the pen stuck between the pages of the book. And he saw his name, so of course he had to investigate. His heart broke when he read the title, but really, this did not seem like a hate-list. If anything, it sounded like a list full of hope.

He saw the door to Montgomery's office open suddenly, and the tell-tale clackity-clack of her heels leaving it. Castle quickly stuffed the journal back into her bag and frantically pulled up a game of solitaire on her computer screen, putting on his best look of faux-innocence.

"Castle, what are you doing on my computer? Or in my chair for that matter," Beckett said, glaring at him.

"Ah, nothing. Just, got bored while I was waiting for you," he reasoned. Truthfully, there had been nothing remotely boring about how he spent the last fifteen minutes.

She rolled her eyes. "You can always head home."

"And leave you without my stellar company? No chance, Beckett."

"I tried," she said with a sigh. "Get off my chair."

"Yes ma'am." He shot off her chair, hiding a smirk, and sat on his chair instead. "Hey, Beckett?"

"What, Castle?" She was still looking at her screen, probably to see whether he'd been up to any other mischief. Little did she know.

"I notice you weren't _trying_ very hard."

There was a moment where she froze, though she did try to cover it up with a decent attempt at nonchalance. She still didn't look away from her computer. "Yeah, well, maybe you've worn me down."

He smiled, and he could make out a subtle rise in the corners of her lips too. He hummed in response, and his heart hummed in delight. He hadn't felt so "hated" in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was actually the original idea behind one of my other stories "The Null Hypothesis", and I guess is not a very original idea. It's heavily drawn inspiration from a story published in another fandom. Hopefully this one holds its own, and is different enough not to be a literal copy. I haven't written more, but there definitely are ideas brewing. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

" _Love is a lot like backache, it doesn't show up on X-rays, but you know it's there." -George Burns._

* * *

"There you go again, ruining my story with your logic!" Castle accused Beckett while waving his pointer finger at her.

"Maybe if _you_ used logic you'd come up with a more plausible story," she yelled back.

"Children, children, there's no need for that in here. You're disturbing Maury," Lanie said, using her gloved hands to cover the corpse's ears.

"Maury is dead," Beckett said flatly.

Castle gasped. "How rude!"

" _Castle!_ "

"What? Maybe his spirit is still hanging around."

"See what I have to deal with?" she said turning to Lanie, "Ackh!" She threw her hands in the air and walked out of the autopsy room, not bothering to be gentle with the doors.

"Do you have to rile her up first thing in the morning?" Lanie shook her head at him.

"She loves it really," Castle replied with a smirk.

"You two are really something else. I don't think she'd call it _love_."

"Nah," he chuckled. "She calls it hate, but I know better."

"Uhuuuh."

"After all, what's not to love."

"Modesty. Seems there isn't any to love."

"Ouch, Dr. Parish. Your words are sharper than that scalpel."

"Castle!" he heard Kate's muffled yell.

"Coming, dear! Later, Lanie. The work wife beckons, and I must follow."

"Don't let her hear you call her that!" she yelled after him. Lanie couldn't help but be amused by the antics of her best friend and her work husband. But boy, did they frustrate the heck out of her.

Lanie's best friend had asked her to come up with a list of reasons why she thought being in a relationship with Castle was a terrible idea. Being the dutiful best friend that she was, Lanie did sit down to start that list. Except maybe it wasn't quite what Kate had been hoping for. In fact, it was precisely the opposite of what Kate had been hoping for. But Lanie told it as she saw it, and that was one of the main reasons they were friends after all. It was her civic duty as best friend to be honest.

* * *

" _I love you, no matter what you do, but do you have to do so much of it?" – Jean Illsley Clarke_

* * *

 **Ten reasons I'll cut them if they don't kiss**

 **By Dr. Lanie Parish**

1\. Every time we meet, it's Castle this and Castle that. I don't mind hearing about him. It's ridiculously cute to see her besotted. No, that's never the problem. The problem is denial. Oh my God, if it were just a river in Egypt. No, no. Kate's _not_ in love with Castle. He _doesn't_ come up in every conversation. He _isn't_ on the forefront of her mind. None of those things, if you ask Kate Beckett. But I know better.

2\. He figured out her coffee order. I have a feeling that he's more adept at figuring out figures, and he'd probably be good at guessing those numbers, but what he does for my girl is a whole different kind of guessing, and it's so much better. He was quick to realize how my girl lives on loves coffee. Then he was quick to figure out how she loves her coffee. Not just that, but he can even change up her coffee order to match her mood. If that isn't love, I don't know what is. (Now kiss coffee kisses, my lovelies!)

3\. He really cares about her. I'm Team Beckett, all the way. Obviously. She's my home girl. But that's exactly why I want them to be together. You'll be hard pressed to find a man who puts up with lousy attitude first thing in the morning. He puts his life and limbs at risk for her. There aren't many people I know who'll stand up to her. He's one of them.

4\. The sexual tension. Good God! The thick as lead, heavy anchor, intimate movie, epic romance, death defying, life reaffirming, crazy clothes ripping, window steaming levels of sexual tension that emanate from the two of them when they're in a room would make everybody melt with the heat if we weren't all so completely sure of how stubborn those two are. And that's when they're standing a foot apart. (Who're they kidding? It's hardly any farther than that. Magnets.)

5\. They're equally stubborn. No really, it's like they were made for each other or something.

6\. They complete each other. In any case, they complete each other's sentences. It would be hella annoying if it weren't so darn cute.

7\. His family loves her. She deserves it.

8\. They'd make cute babies. It's science!

9\. When they get together, we'll have a different set of conversations. Yes, this is a completely different reason than point one.

10\. I have a bet riding on them. Two fifty dollars in the precinct pool. I am _that_ sure of them. Now if only they could be too. Only a matter of time. Maybe I can nudge them along. And maybe I can get the boys in on it. Until then, I'm sure they'll continue driving the rest of us to insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It is intentionally obscure which one is Ryan and which is Esposito let your imaginations do the work. This is one of my favourite chapters. Enjoy! Oh, and thank you to all Guest reviewers to whom I can't individually respond.

* * *

" _Love is being stupid together." – Paul Valery_

* * *

 **Ten reasons why Beckett's love life is our business**

 **By Ryan and Esposito**

1\. If she's having a bad day, we're having a bad day. And if we're having a bad day, people can die.

Dude, we're homicide detectives. People are already dead.

Oh, right. But more people can die! Fine. Ahem. _And if we're having a bad day, justice fails._

Nice, bro.

2\. Have you ever noticed how she has less bad days when Castle is around?

3\. Just like her dad, I don't think we'd approve of anyone a hundred percent for Beckett, but Castle does come pretty damn close. He's good for her.

He really is.

Bro, did you just swoon?

I did not just swoon.

You totally just swooned.

4\. He's saved her life. And he's save ours. We're glad to have him be a part of our life. That involves him being a part of Beckett's life. Simple equation really.

I thought you were bad at math.

No, that was you.

5\. He owns a Ferrari! And all the latest games.

And all the cool gadgets.

Oh, yeah! So obviously, we want to – I mean, we want Beckett to experience all of that. The good things in life.

Obviously.

6\. The other day, when this eighty-percent-plastic-chick was hitting on Castle, it was _not_ pretty.

Man, Beckett yelled at Montgomery.

And _Montgomery_ ran away.

On the plus side, so did plastic-chick. Even though she was clearly an example of artificial (lack of) intelligence.

Nice. *fist-bump*

7\. How about that one week they had a fight, and then Castle was on his book tour, and the precinct coffee machine required maintenance, so Beckett was upset _**and**_ caffeine-less.

Oh my God, don't remind me of that. Darkest period in my precinct life.

Never again.

8\. She almost got together with FBI douche. I don't think I can wholly forgive Castle for that one. The square-jawed, blue-eyed, blonde-haired douche canoe.

He wasn't really a bad guy.

Oh, no. Not a bad guy. Just not the right guy for Kate.

Also boring AF.

9\. Maybe she'll start leaving on time. Or taking vacations.

And not living in the precinct.

Or breathing work.

There's commitment and then there's commitment. We've got to get them committed.

Getting someone committed usually implies to a mental institution.

If the shoe fits.

Ha.

10\. We've also got a bet riding on them.

We're still splitting right?

Of course.

* * *

" _If loving someone is putting them in a straightjacket and kicking them down a flight of stairs, then yes, I have loved a few people." – Jarod Kintz_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby – awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess." – Lemony Snicket_

* * *

"Oh look, darling, how marvelous! Your father is writing something new."

"Gram, I don't think we should read – "

"Alexis, if Richard wanted privacy, he wouldn't just leave his open computer laying about where one can easily find it."

"Where _did_ you find it?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

"That's besides the point. Are you reading it with me or not?"

Martha was dead set on reading it with her, or without her. Alexis knew that much. So she shrugged and joined her grandmother. "I'll get the popcorn."

"I'll grab the wine."

"Grams!" Alexis huffed.

"Fine, I'll grab the soda. But you're going to upset my liver."

Alexis frowned, confused. "But I'm cutting out the alcohol?"

"Yes, that's why it'll be upset."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Kidding, I'm kidding darling. A coke will be fine."

So it was that Castle's mother and daughter sat spying on his latest work of non-fiction.

 **Ten reasons I don't hate Beckett**

 **By Richard Castle**

 _1\. Brilliant:_ Now, a lesser man may be inclined to feeling insecure. But not me. Her sharp wit and keen mind keep me spellbound and coming back for more.

 _2\. Beautiful:_ She's beautiful. And not just in a model-level gorgeous, breathtaking, sucker-punch to the gut, heart in my throat, kind of way. Though, that too. But she's beautiful in and out. I know that's tacky, but it's true. A better soul, I've yet to meet. Well, besides my daughter.

 _3\. She made a list too!_ And if she can do it, so can I. She kind of doesn't know I know. But what she doesn't know can't dismember me, right? Right?

 _4\. Just:_ She has a hard job. She's had a hard past. But she strives every day to bring around more justice in this world. She finds justice for the remembered, and those who may have been forgotten. How can I _not_ be completely in love with her?

 _5\. Brave:_ Okay, she needs to be brave as a part of her job. But it's more than that. It goes beyond her job. It's just a part of her. Another part I love.

 _6\. Tall:_ I don't hate that she's tall. She knows this.

 _7\. Mystery:_ What could a mystery writer love more than a mystery? She's certainly that. Every time I time I have her figured out, she peels away another layer of the onion. Sometimes it's a battle. One step forward, two steps backwards – because I don't know what's going on in that mind of hers. She's complicated. An enigma. But I know I'd happily spend a lifetime trying to figure her out, and she'll still find a way to surprise me.

 _8\. Magic_ : She says she doesn't believe in magic, and I don't entirely believe her. Because how can someone who _is_ magic, not believe in it? But fine, either way: Challenge accepted.

 _9\. Warrior_ : She's a warrior. A huntress. A tiger. It's so hot. I mean awe-inspiring. No, I also mean hot.

10\. It gets worse every day. Every day, I think I'm more in love with her. The day before looks like nothing in comparison. The day after is more time for more ways to love her. So no, I don't hate Beckett. How can I? I love her.

* * *

"Oh, wow," Alexis said softly, wiping away a tear.

"I knew that Katherine was special."

Alexis nodded. "He means it. You can tell."

"Yes, now if he could just pluck up the courage to do something about it."

"Do something about what?" Castle asked as he picked an apple out of the food basket and bit into it. Then proceeded to nearly choke on it before gulping it down and paling to a shade of ghost. "What – what are you doing with that."

"Oh darling, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Says you. Where'd you even find it?" he asked, turning to his daughter, "Alexis?"

Alexis blushed, and lowered her eyes guiltily. "Sorry dad."

"Really darling, you left it lying around."

"On my desk in my _private_ study," he groaned and covered his face. "This isn't at all embarrassing."

"There, there darling. Come sit down with us."

He did plop down between the space created by his mother between herself and Alexis. Alexis promptly wrapped her hands around him and settled her head on his shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I think you should go for it."

He raised his head off hers. "Uh. Really?"

"Yeah, dad. She's good for you."

"I agree, Richard. She is a good influence on you."

"Hey. What about me being a good influence on her?"

Martha snorted. Gracefully. "I know you like your fantasies – "

"Ew," Alexis scrunched up her face in distaste.

"Richard, you need to kiss the girl while you're both young."

"Mother, it isn't that simple."

"Sometimes, my boy, simplicity is exactly the solution."

"If only."

"Now," said Martha, patting his shoulder as she stood, "you get to plotting, and Alexis and I will make a list of our own."

"Plotting?" he asked, eyes brows raised.

"Your story, of course. Do what you do best."

"I feel like that's a compliment veiled inside a nefarious scheme."

"Telling you to kiss the girl didn't work, so I went with subtext instead."

"Mother, what would I do without you?"

"I feel like there's a compliment in that sarcastic remark. But no more dillydallying – get to it! Pip-pip!" With that Martha walked away with Alexis in tow, leaving Castle to his own devices.

* * *

" _I love you, and it's getting worse." – Joseph E. Morris_

* * *

 **A/N:** Next up, Martha and Alexis (mostly Martha) have their say.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your hearth or burn down your house, you can never tell." – Joan Crawford_

* * *

 **Ten reasons Richard needs to gird his loins. (Thanks for the visual, Grams)**

 **Co-written by Martha and Alexis**

 _1\. The pining isn't pretty_ : It is unbecoming of a grown man to pine away his afternoon.

It's kind of cute.

Cute when it's a young lad in love, not so much when it's a grown match playing guitar hero in his boxers.

 _2\. Where's the sense of romance?_ The drama? The singing in the rain, shouting from the rooftops, poetry and prose, the single red rose, the candle-lit dinner.

Following someone around to write an entire series of books about them?

Good point. I guess he's got a romantic bone.

3\. They go together like wet dog and smelly  
(Ew)  
Peanut butter and jelly  
(better)  
Fleas on my belly  
(are you quoting song lyrics, Grams?)  
They go together like fireflies in jars  
(err..)  
Chasing after cars  
(They're not dogs)  
Barking at a shooting star  
(That doesn't even make sense)

Love seldom makes sense.

4\. Kate's awesome. She's helped me out with my French lit before. And she distracted dad when Owen and I wanted to spend some time together, but dad was being unduly overbearing. She even helped me pick out a new coat – I love her jackets. She's got great taste.

5\. She came to the opening night of my play three weeks ago. Richard said he didn't even have to try hard to convince her. She even led a standing ovation. That girl is a keeper.

6\. It's like he's found a purpose in life. And I don't mean stalking Kate Beckett, as much as it may seem so. He's making a difference every day.

7\. Is this why he's been whistling happy tunes early in the morning?

You may just be right.

8\. I'm pretty sure he's scared of her.

He isn't scared of her, darling. He's scared of Gina. He's scared of Paula. He's scared of Janet.

Who's Janet?

That besotted florist down the street who keeps making eyes at your father.

Oh, right.

But he isn't scared of Kate. He's scared of her rejection.

9\. Maybe after they get together, I can write a script about them and win a few awards.

Seriously?

What? No one ever said Hollywood was full of originality.

10\. For all his faults, Richard is not a coward. If anyone is brave enough to follow their heart, it will be him.

And Kate's got his heart.

Too right.

* * *

" _It is impossible to love and be wise." – Francis Bacon_

* * *

 **A/N:** Next one is the last chapter. (Guest reviewer, letters from Montgomery and Jim were great ideas. I admit I did not think of them, but when I did, upon your suggestion, I struggled to fit them in. Also my short period of time off is sadly ending - hence why I've been posting twice daily. Maybe some day as an epilogue!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ten reasons this is a terrible idea**

 **By Richard Castle**

1\. She's going to kill me.

2\. I'm listening to mother's advice.

3\. I can't believe I'm doing this.

4\. I'm going to die.

5\. She's going to torture my corpse after she kills me.

6\. I'm so dead.

7\. Maybe I should rethink this.

8\. But what if she doesn't kill me?

9\. Who am I kidding. She'll somehow kill even my ghost.

10\. And I'd probably still love her.

* * *

After pacing outside her apartment at nine p.m. on a Wednesday night after they'd just dispersed from precinct, was probably not a good time to do this. But he couldn't wait any longer. His mother's advice and daughter's support were festering in his brain. So were his list of reasons for loving Beckett (not exhaustive) even though they were battling it out with the list of reasons to go dive in a cold river instead (An alternative title to one of his lists).

Castle finally "girded his loins" metaphorically speaking only, winced his face at referring to anything that was the product of Martha's mentation, and knocked on Kate's door.

A devastatingly long minute later, Kate opened the door, looking adorable in her PJs and carrying a cup of coffee. "Castle?"

Castle blinked at her dumbly. "Should you be drinking coffee right now?"

"It's tea," she said, eyebrow raised. Seemingly choosing not to engage into a battle about how he shouldn't dictate what she can and cannot drink. In her own house nonetheless.

"Oh."

"Why are we having a mundane conversation at my door right now?"

"Because you haven't invited me in yet," came Castle's reply at which her other dormant eyebrow also shot up.

"Okaaay," she said, taking a step back and allowing him to step inside before closing the door.

Castle thanked her, took her cup of tea from her hand and gulped it all down.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry," he croaked, clutching his mouth. "Needed to calm my nerves. I think I burnt them instead."

"Serves you right for stealing my tea."

"Only cause it was tea. I'd never steal your coffee."

"How kind," She said flatly, silently plotting his murder. Probably. "So now that you're _inside_ my apartment, can you tell me what you're here for?"

"Right. This," he said, as he charged into her, knocking her back into her door as he kissed her till her mind blanked. He allowed himself to pour his love into that one kiss, only pausing for breath every so often – oxygen was not the priority right now. She was. All he needed to survive was the feel of her lips on his - just as fiery, just as electrifying; and her hand on his waist, the other on his nape, pulling him impossibly closer. When he was confident that she wasn't about to disappear into the ether as part of a cruel dream, nor shoot him – he checked her for weapons, thoroughly; he finally broke the kiss. Puffing and gasping for air from the minuscule space he allowed between them.

She clutched his waist. "I'm a bit lightheaded. And very confused."

Castle chuckled. "Same."

Kate tucked her head under his, her forehead gently leaning on the side of his neck, puffs of air hitting his Adam's apple. It made him shiver and hold her tighter.

He cleared his throat and explained. "I saw your list."

"What list?"

"Ah – your journal."

" _What?_ " she said with a soft yet clearly threatening tone. She tried to pull away from him, but he only let her get about a foot away, so that he could meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was snooping, and I found your list in your journal."

"Castle, I'm – struggling between anger and embarrassment right now."

"I understand the former, but there isn't any need for the latter. I made one too."

"Made a list of reasons you _hate_ me?"

Castle rolled his eyes at her for once. "No. Don't kid yourself. I made a list of reasons why I don't hate you. Here." He pulled out his printed list and gave it to Kate one-handed, the other arm was still wrapped around her waist, unwilling to give her up or take any chances.

Kate sighed and took the paper from him and read through it quietly before folding it carefully and tucking it back into his jeans. Of course, that brought her closer to him, but also meant she could hide her face in his chest with another sigh.

"I don't know if this is a good quiet or a bad quiet. Need your help here, Kate."

"It's a 'I'm a bit speechless' quiet," she replied.

"Am I in trouble?"

"I don't think I have the strength for it today. We'll have to shelve punishment for later."

"I'm good with that," he squeaked, wondering just what kind of punishment she had in mind. For some reason, he was more turned on than afraid.

"This is a terrible idea."

"Did I give you the right list?" He said, checking his pocket again. "I did. Oh, thank God."

Kate scoffed and admonished him, "Castle!"

"What? You don't think I thought about it? Cause I have. Till it drove me crazy."

She coughed.

"Okay, crazier."

"We work together. This could mess things up."

"Pfft. I've been in love with you for years now. And we've worked together for years now. Ergo, no change."

"You've been in love with me for years?"

"Yeah, this is the most committed relationship I've ever had, Kate. Besides my familial commitment to mother and Alexis," he said sincerely, earning a smile.

"Fine, me too, I guess."

"Really?" he said, pleasantly surprised.

"At least a year. Maybe a little more."

He gave her a short and sweet kiss for that.

"You think we can make it work?"

"I've been losing my mind and a fair bit of sleep, probably a little weight and definitely a few years of my life, worrying over why it wouldn't work. You've made your list, I've made mine. Ryan and Esposito and Lanie have even made lists. You should read those. Lanie's is very complimentary. Anyway – and so have my mother and Alexis. They make very valid points."

"Do they now? Wait. They've been doing what?"

He nodded his head with surety at the first question and chose to ignore the second. "And those completely outweigh all the counter-arguments."

"I mean, if it's a logical argument, and data is pointing towards the inevitable, then…"

"Then?"

"It wouldn't be unreasonable, maybe, to make one last list."

"Oh?"

"Two reasons why we should be together."

"Just two?"

"The main ones that matter."

"And those are?"

"1. I love you," Kate said simply with a shrug.

Castle's answering smile could have knocked down any wall she still had protecting her heart. "2. I love you, too."

So they decided, maybe it wasn't unreasonable at all.

* * *

" _The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy that loves you." – Mar_ _kus Zusak, The Book Thief._

* * *

 **~~~The End~~~**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for joining along! I hope this was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write. Until next time!


End file.
